


just spin and kiss

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “No, we’re fine,” Jace says, going to stand up and go to his room, he still wasn’t back at the Institute yet.“Just go after him you idiot,” Clary says, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him out the door. She shuts the door before he’s able to get back in, so he lets out a huff and walks down the stairs.





	just spin and kiss

It was Magnus’ idea to have a small get together to help relax everyone; he felt that with everything that had happened that everyone was a little to strung out. He invited all the Shadowhunters he _liked_ , so that was just Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Lydia as well as Simon, Maia, Luke and Raphael. Only, Luke and Raphael hadn’t shown up, he gathered they had business they needed to attend to, so he let that slide. Everyone was getting on the _drunken_ side (but not _that_ drunk at the moment), not that Magnus hadn’t planned for it, in honesty he had and there were bedrooms ready for those who were going to crash themselves at his place.

“I have an idea!” Clary exclaims as she finished off the bottle she had in her hand, a smirk spreading across her lips. “Let’s play…spin the bottle.”

“What are we…in high school?” Simon’s voice a _little_ slurred, not as bad as Clary’s seemed to be. His mind telling him that he wished he _was_ back in high school because then all of what has happened. Because back then, he was _safe_ and _alive_ while hopelessly pinning after his best friend and didn’t need to drink blood to survive.

“Spin the bottle?” Isabelle questioned with a raise of her eyebrow as she looked between the pair of best friends.

“Oh my god…We defiantly have too. You have to play it at least _once_ in your life. Okay, okay…Simon move the table,” Clary demands waving her hand towards the table, waiting for Simon to move it. The vampire did as he was told, dropping himself onto the floor once he was done, and Clary did the same and placed her empty bottle in the middle of the floor. “Come sit…in a circle, I’ll explain,” Clary says, motion for everyone to come and sit on the floor. Once everyone was sitting in a circle, Clary explained how the game worked. “So right, we take turns spinning the bottle and the person who it lands on…you kiss.”

“This is such a childish game,” Magnus groaned out, “let’s play!”

“Cool…Cool. I’ll go first,” Clary exclaims as she reached into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. Everyone watched as bottle spun and landed upon Maia. Smiling, she moved to be in front of the werewolf, who was seated next to Simon. She pressed her lips to the Maia’s lips, the kiss was soft and delicate. The kiss lasted for ten seconds before Clary pulled away and took back her spot. “You’re turn Maia.”

Maia spun the bottle, and eyes watched at it landed upon Isabelle. She turned her head to kiss Isabelle who had been sitting to her left; this kiss was a little heated and finished when Isabelle pulled away when someone cleared their throat. Isabelle spun, landing on Lydia. Lydia spun, landing on Alec, she gave him a kiss to the cheek and a smile. Alec spun, and everyone had a feeling that Magnus charmed it to land on him, but no one complained. Okay, maybe they did when they seemed to turn it into a make out session. This ended up with the pair leaving the group and everyone rolling their eyes.

“So, who now?” Isabelle questioned, eyes looking between the Maia, Simon and Clary, the ones who had mundane pasts.

No one says anything so Simon lets out a huff before reaching into the middle to spin the bottle. When it stopped spin, he let out a cold laugh, “Of course it did. We’re the only ones who haven’t been chosen,” Simon says with a sigh before going to move in front of Jace. “Pucker up Captain America,” Simon says before he’s leaning in to press his lips against Jace’s lips.

Lips meet, and it was just a second after being on each other that they started to move together. Simon moved his hand up to a rest at the back of Jace’s head, his fingers threading through the blond hair. Their lips part a little as they’re getting lost in the kiss, maybe it was the alcohol they’d consumed or it was those feelings that they keep hidden deep down. It might be the alcohol that’s allowing them to just _do_ this – even though they both know they’re not _that_ drunk but the other doesn’t need to know that right? They pull away when they feel water being dumped upon them.

“Oh, don’t give me that look Simon,” Clary reprimanded the vampire at the look confused look upon his features. “If we let you guys go any longer, your sexual tension would have been played out in front of us. I’m drunk, but _not_ drunk enough to be okay to see that happen.”

Simon rolled his eyes, pushing himself up on his heels. “I’m just going to go back to the boathouse. Think I’m relaxed enough,” He says with a nod of his head and leaving the apartment.

The girls’ eyes turn to look at Jace who was a little red in the cheeks, but was holding an expressionless face. Isabelle kicked him in his shoulder, causing him to glare at him which she just returned. “I think you two need to...talk.”

“No, we’re fine,” Jace says, going to stand up and go to his room, he still wasn’t back at the Institute yet.

“Just go after him you _idiot_ ,” Clary says, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him out the door. She shuts the door before he’s able to get back in, so he lets out a huff and walks down the stairs.

It honestly doesn’t take him long to find Simon still walking down the street, not really thinking he grabs hold of Simon’s hand and letting their fingers interlace together. He knows Simon doesn’t need to look to know who it was, and for some reason that did make him smile a little.

“Are you escorting me home prince charming?” Simon mused, taking a quick glance at the blond and taking in the way the blond flushed a little. “You know you don’t need too.”

“But I want too,” Jace replies, it was technically a _lie_ as the girls did push him out of Magnus’ place, but honestly he couldn’t find himself caring that this was how it had ended.

They somehow end up in a comfortable silence, listening to the bubbling night life of the city. Simon started to hum a small tune to himself, only stopping when they reached the boathouse at Jade Wolf. Jace turns so that he’s standing in front of Simon, Simon couldn’t help but think at how cliché this was ending up, even with their hands still intertwined. Not that he expected Jace would know, “So, just so you know…this is the part in the movie where the guy kisses the girl.”

Simon can’t help but let out a small laugh at seeing Jace raise an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“I’ve watched a lot, so…yeah. But, you know we didn’t go on a date and that is generally why a guy was walking the girl home in the first place. We just made out in your brother’s boyfriend’s apartment in front of our friends,” Simon rambled a little bit, stopping when he saw that Jace was just smiling at him, “What? Did I say something? Why are you l-,”

Words were cut off with he felt a pair of lips against his own, lips parting a little to return the kiss as he let their intertwined hands fall apart so that Simon’s hand could rest at the back of Jace’s neck while Jace’s moved to thread into Simon’s locks. It felt like minutes passed before they pulled apart because something made a noise, making them jump apart. Eyes darting around as their guard went up on high alert, but when they didn’t see anyone or anything, they moved inside of the boathouse.


End file.
